There has been known a measuring apparatus for measuring biological-information from a test site such as a subject's wrist and the like. For example, a pulse wave velocity measuring apparatus for measuring a pulse wave velocity (Pulse Wave Velocity (PWV)) by placing a pulse wave sensor on a subject's upper arm and knee and detecting a pulse wave at each position has been suggested.